


Memories

by darkdream253



Series: HSWC Fills [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Doomed Timelines, Drugs, Humanstuck, Multi, Other, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Swearing, Vague Mutilation, Vomiting, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdream253/pseuds/darkdream253
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that time when...?</p><p>Let's take a walk down memory lane! This is a round where you can wax nostalgic on events that have happened in the lives of the Homestuck characters—whether in canon or only in your imagination. The sky's the limit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aradia/Sollux
> 
> Remember when Sollux realized Aradia was dead?

You were woken by a cool breeze. It brushed against your cheek softly, like it was trying not to wake you. You didn't immediately open your eyes, as the cool breeze still caressing your cheek felt calming. It faded quickly and once it was gone, you felt like you'd lost something. You finally opened your eyes, looking up at the Alternian sky.

You were disoriented and it took you a moment to realize you were outside. It shouldn't have taken you so long, as you only just now felt the soft grass below you and the breeze and sky should have made you realize this. There was something else, something under your hand.

You grabbed it and lifted it up to where you could see it. It was your glasses. You never took them off, not unless you were using your powers. What could have possessed you to remove them this time? No matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't seem to remember what it was that you did and a headache started to form as you tried. Was it from trying to remember or what you did, you couldn't tell.

You went to sit up and your head felt like it was spinning and you felt about ready to throw up. You didn't know what happened, but this feeling was always an after effect of eating mind honey. You rarely ate the mind honey and knew it wasn't good thing. It made you wonder what happened even more.

Once your head stopped reeling, you tried to stand, though your stomach was still churning and you still had a throbbing headache. You were able to stand, though it took a bit of effort. You took a look around and saw you were in the middle of nowhere, just a field surrounded by trees, but there was something familiar about it.

You turned around for more clues and found more than you were looking for, shock now etched across your face. The dark red color stained the grass below, dripping down from the broken body lying there. You ran over to her, tears forming in your eyes as you picked her up in your arms.

She was still breathing, despite the shape she was in. Her breathing was shallow and there was no way you could get her help in time. She was dying and there was nothing you could do. You just held her there, her blood now smearing across your own clothes as well.

“Sollux...,” you heard her speak and looked to see her with a small smile on her lips,”...It's alright... I know it's not your fault...” As she said this, her hand raised to your cheek, caressing it, wiping away the yellow tears and leaving red.

You didn't understand at first, but the words brought back fuzzy memories. You had eaten mind honey and came to her hive, her coming out to greet you. She'd been happy to see you there, calling out to get your attention. Your powers went crazy and you'd attacked her. You were the one who did this to her. How could she smile and say it wasn't your fault?

Just as you came to this realization, her eyes closed and she went limp, the hand from your cheek falling to the ground. She was no longer breathing. You started sobbing now, the girl that was your matesprit was gone. You couldn't let her go, not yet. You were in pain from loosing her, from what you did.

You couldn't help but scream,” Aradia!"

She was gone and you could do nothing to save her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that I am no longer proud of this, but I'm still leaving it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John♥Karkat
> 
> Remember when John discovered trolls can purr?

It was movie night at John's house, but Karkat had been the only one to show up. Karkat had said it had to do something with the bulge sucking movies he liked, but he didn't really listen. He didn't care if it was just Karkat, he wanted to watch movies with someone.

Karkat had joined him on the couch as he put in the first movie, a director's cut of Con Air. As soon as it came on, Karkat made a complaint.

“Oh Jegus, this is exactly what I fucking mean, Egbert,” the troll started,” You put on the most seedflaphumping clusterfuck of shit movies.”

“Aw, come on, it's not so bad Karkat,” John said with a smile,” Besides, you get to choose the next movie, so you don't have to deal with it for that long.”

–

They'd gotten through three more movies and it was getting late. John was still up, but Karkat had fallen asleep in John's lap, even through one of his own ridiculously sappy Rom-Coms. John was still watching, mostly because he wasn't all that tired.

He yawned a bit and nonchalantly started stroking Karkat's hair while the troll slept, not even really paying attention to what he was doing. He heard some kind of purring sound and thought it was coming from the movie until his hand stopped moving and the sound stopped with it.

John looked at the sleeping Karkat and wondered if it was him. He started to pet the trolls hair again and the purring continued again. He was amazed to hear the soft, sweet sound coming from the angriest troll he knew.

John took a video recording of it on his phone, trying not to laugh as he did. He could certainly use this as blackmail later. Still, he did enjoy the sound of the purring as he continued to play with the troll's messy mop. It was calming and he almost started to fall asleep as well.

However, the purring was broken as Karkat stirred, making a few inaudible grunts before he opened his eyes. It took him a second to realize that John's hand was still on his head since he was half asleep. Once he did, an angry look formed on his face.

“John, what the everloving fuck are you doing?” Karkat demanded an answer as he pushed John's arm back, jabbing the human with his own elbow. “Were you petting me?”

“What? It's not like it's all that bad,” John tried to defend himself,” So I stroked your hair a few times, what's the problem?”

“You know exactly what the fucking problem is,” Karkat snapped back,” You better not have told anyone.”

“I seriously don't know what you're talking about,” John played the innocent act.

“About the fact that I purr, you insufferable bulgelicking pain in the waste chute,” Karkat looked about ready to throttle John.

“Oh, that,” John smiled,” Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. Actually, it's not that weird to me.”

Karkat's anger vanished for a second, turning into surprise, but it came back quickly with him saying,” You better not be messing with me, Egbert!”

“Seriously, what's wrong with purring?” John shrugged his shoulders as he asked,” Cats do it all the time, why can't trolls do it?”

Karkat seemed convinced as he grumbled a few times and the laid back down on John's lap. He quickly fell asleep again and John started to pet him once more, earning him more of Karkat's purring. It was actually kind of cute. He looked back to the video on his phone.

“Maybe this can just stay our secret,” he said to himself, deleting the video on his phone,” Goodnight, Karkat.” He put the phone down and took his glasses off. He yawned again as he continued to stroke the troll's hair, falling asleep on the couch with him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auto-Responder ♦/♥ Dirk
> 
> Remember when Dirk built Hal a robotic body and helped him find his sea legs?

“Okay, now just take a step forward.” You heard the voice coax you to move, but you'd had enough trouble getting in an upright position. You didn't know how you were going to take a step. You refused to move for a moment, simply holding yourself up.

Dirk let out a sigh as you stood there,” I'm right here, just take a step towards me.”

“Easy for you to say,” you scowl a bit,” You've been doing this for years.”

Another exasperated sigh. He came over and got behind you. Before you could look back to him, he grabbed your arms from underneath, holding your hands and supporting you. You were surprised by the sudden help. “Now, take a step.”

You still weren't sure, but you focused on the task at hand. You moved your left foot first, lifting it up. You already felt like you were going to topple over, but Dirk supported you as you started to fall, smiling,” Whoa, that was close.”

He helped you regain your balance, but mostly let you do it yourself. You moved your foot forward after, setting it down in front of you. A smile spread across your lips as you took that first step. You had almost forgotten about Dirk's support when he moved away, causing you to almost loose your balance.

“Okay, now another,” he moved in front of you again.

You hesitated once more. The first step wasn't hard, but you'd had support. This time, it was all on you. You didn't know if you could do it when you'd almost fallen even with Dirk's support. A step on your own was going to be much harder. Balancing alone was an issue for you.

“Hal, you won't get anywhere unless you walk,” Dirk told you,” And you're only going to walk if you try.”

That's right. You may have been a robot look-alike, only just given a body, but you could do this. You lifted your right foot this time, having a bit of trouble balancing yourself at first, but you got it back before you set your foot on the ground next to the left.

“I... I did it,” another smile was on your face.

“Yup, you did a good job,” Dirk gave you a thumb up,” Glad you're getting used to your new body.”

“I am,” you go to take another step. As you do, you feel yourself wobble and you fall to the floor.

“Maybe you should work on it some more,” Dirk laughs a bit and helps you back up,” You'll get the hang of it eventually.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave♦Jade♦John♦Rose
> 
> Remember that time Jade and John ran away when they were 17 to go meet Dave and Rose?

It was you and your twin sister's 17th birthday and the two of you decided now was a good time to discuss the plans you've been making with your dad. He was always happiest when baking and right now, he was baking the birthday cake.

“Hey, dad, there's something we need to talk to you about,” it was Jade who started.

“Yes, what is it, my little birthday girl?” Your dad smiled as he turned to Jade, still stirring his cake mix.

“Well, me and John have been talking with our friends,” she continued on,” We were hoping that, maybe we might be able to meet them. They'll both be in Texas, since Rose went to visit Dave. We'll only be gone for the weekend.”

“You want to go to Texas to meet with friends you only know online?” He didn't seem too happy about the proposition, setting down the cake mix on the counter. “I don't think that's a good idea. You don't know who they really are.”

“But dad, we've known them for years,” you tried to argue the point as well,” They've sent us pictures, so we know what they look like. What's the big deal?”

“The big deal is that they could have been lying to you,” your dad looked angry now,” You have no idea if those pictures were real or if they're even really cousins. I'm not letting you go.”

“But--” You started to speak when your dad interrupted.

“No buts, John,” he turned back to his baking,” It may be your birthday, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. You're not going and that's final. Now, go do something else while I finish the cake. Maybe you can watch TV with your grandfather.”

You were dejected as you went into the living room where your grandfather sat, watching TV. Your grandfather went on a lot of hunting trips, but he was staying at home for your birthday. Your dog Bec was next to him on the couch.

The both of you went upstairs. Jade came into your room with you so you could talk about what your dad had told you. She sat down on your bed when she came in and you closed the door before joining her.

“So, what do you think we should do?” Jade looked up to you with an upset look. “Dad just gave us the thumbs down on our plan. What are we going to tell Dave and Rose?”

“We're still going,” you told her,” We've saved up enough money for plane tickets. We can get there without dad 's permission.”

“I'm not sure that's a good idea, John,” Jade seemed very concerned now,” I don't want to make him worry bout us.”

“It's not like we're going to runaway forever,” you reminded her,” It'll only be a few days. He'll be fine for a couple of days without us.”

Jade still looked hesitant, but she did agree to the plan. You were both going to stay until after cake and presents, then it was off to the airport where you would buy tickets to go to Texas. You packed ahead of time and hid the suitcases.

–

Once you opened your presents and ate dinner and cake, the both of you went to your rooms. After you were sure your father and grandfather were asleep, Jade came back into you room with her suitcase. You took yours out from under your bed.

“Are you ready to go?” You asked your sister.

“Yes, I am,” Jade gave you a thumb up,” Let's go.”

The both of you took the bus down to the airport where you bought two round trip tickets for the next plane going towards Texas. Once you arrived in Texas, you got into contact with your friends, who got Dave's brother to pick you up.

The two of you were taken back to the apartment where Dave and his brother lived. Rose and Dave were both inside, so you finally got a chance to meet them when you got into the apartment. The two friends were sitting on the couch, Rose reading a book and Dave playing a game. Both of them looked over when you entered and stopped what they were doing to greet you.

“Hey, I was starting to think you wouldn't make it,” Dave gave you a fist bump,” What took you so long?”

“The flight was a bit long,” you used that as an excuse.

“At least you made it,” Rose greeted you with a small smile,” It's good to finally meet you face to face.”

“You too,” Jade giggled a bit,” What were you playing, cool guy?”

“Oh, just a skating game my bro bought me for my birthday,” Dave explained,” Speaking of, happy birthday you two.”

“Thanks,” you smiled.

“I can put on something we can all play,” Dave suggested then.

“Yeah, sounds great,” you gave your friend another smile,” Will you join us sis?”

“Sure, but I'm better at watching,” Jade answered,” What about you, Rose?”

“No, I think I'll just keep reading,” the other girl spoke, returning to her book.

You all chose a game to play and started it off. You hung out with your friends for a couple of days, playing games or just talking. They'd even gotten both of you presents, though you'd asked them not to. All in all, it was a lot of fun. Still, it ended with the weekend, when you had to go home.

“Dude, come back some time,” Dave said goodbye with another fist bump,” It was awesome having you here.”

“Yeah, we'll try and come back some time,” you agreed, though you were lucky your dad didn't fly down here and drag you back this time.

“Try to come see me as well,” Rose had a smile on,” I might actually miss you.”

“Aw, thank you, Rose,” Jade gave her a hug,” Maybe we will see each other again. I had a really good time.”

You waved to your friends and got in the car. You used your tickets to get on the plane back home. You knew that once you got home, you'd have to face punishment with your father, but it was worth it. You were glad you got to meet Dave and Rose. You got to your house and just stood outside for a few minutes.

“What do you think he'll do?” Your sister asked you this with a worried look.

“I don't know,” you reply simply,” Only one way to find out.”

You walk to the door, Jade close behind. You take a deep breath as you open it up and walk in.

“We're home,” you said out loud, expecting the worst.

Your dad came into the room, staring at the front door. You were surprised to see that tears were forming in his eyes.

“Oh, thank god,” he pulled you both into his arms, holding you tight,” I thought you'd been kidnapped or you weren't coming back.”

“We were only gone for a couple of days,” Jade spoke next,” You didn't have to worry that much.”

“It's a father's job to worry,” he finally let go of you,” Don't ever do that to me again.”

“Sorry dad,” you felt bad about worrying your dad so much,” We just wanted to meet our friends.”

“I know,” he smiled,” And I'm not going to punish you as long as you promise to never do that again.”

“We promise,” both of said simultaneously, hugging him yourselves now.

After you stopped hugging him, he asked you how your weekend was. You told him about the fun you had. How you loved finally meeting your online friends and how they were fun to hang out with. But honestly, you were glad to be home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Equius♥Nepeta
> 
> Remember when Equius realized he wasn't pale for Nepeta and Nepeta realized she wasn't pale for him, but neither said anything until Equius went god tier?

It had started so simply. The cat girl and strong man had started to feel flushed for each other before the game even began. Neither had said anything, fearing the other wouldn't share their flushed feelings. The game was bringing the feelings up even more.

Equius had tried to forget them with Aradia-bot and Nepeta tried to focus on Karkat, but that hadn't helped. Now the both of them were alone together, both of them still trying to hide their feeling. Neither were expecting the message from Karkat saying Gamzee was on a rampage.

Equius told Nepeta to hide as he went to find Gamzee. Once he was sure she was well hidden, he went after the highblood, not sure what would happen. He came to an open area and saw a familiar pair of bright red glasses.

“Ah, it's you, Pyrope,” he was a bit relieved he didnt have to face Gamzee yet,” Have you seen the highblod about?” As soon as he said it, he realized his mistake and corrected himself. “Pardon, 'smelled'.”

“Check it the motherfuck out,” he noticed that Terezi didn't sound right,” It's the peasantblood.”

“Peasantblood?” Equius was a bit offended by the troll. “Is that a joke?”

“If your blood is a running motherfucking gag,” the other troll spoke again,” Then soon, it will be running through my motherfucking fingers.”

“The profanity is sickening,” Equius scowled, and then ordered,” You'll stop.”

“You'll...,” there was a long pause in the sentence,” Kneel!”

The next word was shouted loud and Equius recognized the voice. The troll he stared up at was not who he thought. “You're not Pyrope. You are the highblood, I should have known. Remove your counterfeit eye wear at once.” He started to sweat as he ordered the troll of higher blood. “Uh, if you please, sir.”

“I'll show you what I motherfucking got, if you show me what's motherfucking yours.” The highblood removed the glasses as he said this.

“What?”

“It was a motherfucking joke!” Gamzee was shouting once more.

“We really should talk,” Equius tried to convince him, sweating nervously.

“You really should kneel,” now Gamzee was quiet, almost whispering.

“What was that?” Equius didn't hear him since he was so quiet. “The volume of your voice keeps fluctuating.”

“I said kneel motherfucker.” His voice was once again too low and Equius didn't move. “I told you to motherfucking kneel, motherfucker!”

The highblood lifted the bow, drawing back an arrow slowly. It was at this time that Nepeta looked on from her hiding place, both trolls oblivious to her presence. The arrow was then knocked, piercing through Equius's knee, causing him to go down on one leg.

To Nepeta's horror, the highblood approached her moirail, bow in hand. He snapped the bow and wrapped the string around Equius's neck, pulling tightly. Nepeta's terror grew as she watched her flushed crush's life drain out of him.

He looked up as he was being strangled, seeing Nepeta there. He smiled to her as if to say that everything was alright, but green tears started forming in her eyes. The other threw the bow at him and he fell to the ground, that smile still plastered to his face even once he was dead.

She was furious with the purple clown now, bursting out of the place she was watching from and attacking. However, the highblood troll simply grabbed her wrist, running her claws across his face, causing purple gashes to form.

He then attacked her with his clubs, beating her heavily then leaving her to die there. He took her hat then left, honking as he did. Once he was gone, she dragged herself over to Equius, tears streaming down her cheeks now.

“I'm sorry,” was all she could say to the dead troll, putting a hand on his face. She gently unwrapped the string around his neck, not wanting to leave him like that. It was then that she noticed something not too far off from where they were. A stone slab with Equius's symbol on it.

With the last of her strength, she managed to pull him to it, letting him sleep on the bed, his quest bed. She knew that if he slept on it, he'd come back. She'd seen the effects with Vriska, how she nearly died before Tavros set her on her quest bed.

“Purrease, come back fur me,” Nepeta smiled as he lay there,” I care about you, so live fur me.” She kissed him before falling limp next to him.

Equius woke up in his God Tier not long after, seeing Nepeta next to him. He grabbed the girl into his arms, upset to see Nepeta dead in a pool of her own blood. Had she sacrificed herself to save him? He knew it was Gamzee's fault. He had killed her.

“Nepeta, I promise I'll avenge you,” he set down the troll girl as he spoke,” I may not have gotten the chance to tell you I was flushed for you, but I can do this.”

Equius went after the highblood troll, planning to take him down this time. Unfortunately, he was no match for the clown and his heroic death took him to the dream bubbles, where he met with Nepeta again and they both told each other their true feelings as their doomed time line came to an end.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee♦Karkat
> 
> Remember when Gamzee was stuck in the hospital for a week and Karkat refused to leave his side?

An overdose. That's what you heard it was on the phone. You rushed down to the hospital to see him, your best friend. You knew he was on drugs, you were with him when he first started taking them.

You had tried to help him stop, but he just got worse. Finally, you told him you couldn't deal with it and you were just going to stay away until he quit. That was yesterday, now this happened and you couldn't help but think it was your fault.

You got to the hospital and went to the emergency room where more of your friends were outside. You went over to one of them, the timid, mohawked boy standing closest to the door.

“Tavros, what happened?”

“Well, I don't really know,” Tavros stuttered a bit as he spoke,” I was, going to his house. I came in and... he was on the ground, passed out. I called an ambulance.”

You looked to the door with your friend behind it. You were worried about him, but all you could do now was wait. Wait outside the emergency room with your other friends. His father wasn't there, but you were expecting that. His father was almost never there for him.

Your friends talked with you, wondering about what happened, but you'd kept the argument the two of you had to yourself. You didn't want them to know it was your fault, or at least that you felt it was. Instead, you just listened.

It was an hour or two before they let anyone in to see him, a few of them joining him in the room including you. He was still asleep, but you'd been told he was going to be alright. You were happy to know that he was fine.

–

Your friends left long before you. You refused to leave Gamzee's side. You had been there a few hours and it was only just now that Gamzee started to stir. You tensed up as he did, looking to see if he woke up. His eyes did open, staring towards you, but it seemed to take him a moment to process you were there.

“Oh, hey bro,” he half smiled and his words were slurred,” What's happening?”

“You're in the hospital,” you told him,” You overdosed on those drugs you keep taking.”

“Really?” He didn't seem all too worried as he spoke, still smiling. “Aw, shit, bro. I don't remember that.”

“Well, I'll stay with you until they let you out,” you promised him,” I'm not going to leave.”

“Okay, bro,” he didn't seem to understand, still just smiling,” I think I need to get my motherfucking sleep on.”

He closed his eyes again and you just stayed sitting next to him. You even slept in the chair there, waking up the next day to see Gamzee still asleep. The doctor came in and told you they planned to keep him there until the worst of his withdrawal was over.

“How long do you think that will take?” You were a bit worried as you asked.

“It depends on how bad his case is,” the doctor checked the IVs as she spoke,” It could take as long as a week depending on how bad it is. After that, he should think about going to a rehab center. There they can help him get over his addiction so this doesn't happen again You might not want to see him when he starts going through withdrawal.”

“I'm not leaving,” you clenched your fist as you spoke,” I can't leave him. I promised.”

“Whatever you want,” the doctor spoke again, now in the doorway,” Normally we'd only let family stay, but no family has shown, so we'll make an exception. Stay as long as you want.”

–

It had been three days since Gamzee first arrived at the hospital, but he was pretty bad. The withdrawal was taking its toll on him. He had a fever and hadn't slept for more than a couple of hours since that first day. He shook in the bed, a cold sweat covering him.

You hadn't left him, just as you promised, but seeing him like that was starting to upset you. You had to force him to eat sometimes and at others, you practically had to spoon feed him. It didn't matter though, a lot of the time he'd vomit it back up. His dad never came, though sometimes Gamzee called out for him. A few of your other friends had come, but none of them stayed long.

You heard a whisper from him, asking for water. You brought over a small pitcher with a straw. He drank a bit saying thanks after. You put the pitcher back, then felt Gamzee tug on your sleeve. You turned back to him quickly.

“Hey, bro, just wanted to say thanks for staying,” he was smiling again, even though you knew he felt terrible,” If you weren't here, I'd have no one.”

“It's not a problem,” you felt guilty since you were the reason he was there,” I wanted to stay.”

He was still smiling and tried to sleep some more. You knew he wouldn't get very much sleep, but you'd still be there when he woke up. He needed you right now, more than ever.

–

Gamzee had been in the hospital for a week when they were finally ready to release him. He definitely looked much better and you were glad to see him better. You were going to leave with him and take him home, since his father still hadn't shown up.

Once you cleared the doors, Gamzee said something,” Bro, you been with me all week, you don't have to motherfucking take me home.”

“And what are you going to do, moron? Walk home?”

“I don't know, maybe,” Gamzee just shrugged.

“No, you won't,” you smacked him across the head, then grabbed his hand and started off to the car. As you got close, you stopped and turned back to him. “Hey... I'm sorry about those things I said to you, you know, before you got sent to the hospital.”

“Bro, is that what's been motherfucking bothering you?” You looked at him surprised as he said that. “You didn't think I'd motherfucking notice? It wasn't your fault, bro. Me and my pops had a fight before my motherfucking overdose.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn't know,” you looked to the ground,” Still, I shouldn't have said those things. I'll always be your friend, alright?”

“I know, bro,” he smiled,” Now, how about we get our motherfucking leave on.”

You nodded with a small smile on your own face, getting in the car with him and driving away.

 


End file.
